parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Louie Pan
Cast *Peter Pan - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Wendy Darling - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Tinker Bell - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *John Darling - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Michael Darling - Stanley Griff (Stanley) *Captain Hook - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Mr. Smee - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *The Lost Boys played by: **Nibs - Caillou **Cubby - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) **Twins - Leo and Quincy (Little Einsteins) **Slightly - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) **Tootles - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *The Mermaids played by: **Red Haired Mermaid - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) **Other Red Haired Mermaid - Bridgette Oshinomi (Phineas and Ferb) **Yellow Haired Mermaid - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) **Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) **Black Haired Mermaid - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) **Other Black Haired Mermaid - Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Tiger Lily - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Indian Chief - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Nana - Lily (LeapFrog) *George Darling - Wreck-It Ralph *Mary Darling - Merida (Brave) *Pirate with Accordion - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) Scenes *Louie Pan part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right" *Louie Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Louie Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Louie Pan part 4 - Louie Chases His Shadow/Robyn and Louie Meet *Louie Pan part 5 - Taran and Stanley Meet Louie/Jailbreak in a Sulky Mood *Louie Pan part 6 - Louie Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Louie Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Willie and the Guards/Grumpy vs. Mufasa *Louie Pan part 8 - Willie Attacks Louie and the Darling Children *Louie Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Jailbreak Tries to Kill Robyn *Louie Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians *Louie Pan part 11 - Louie and Robyn Meet the Mermaids/Willie Kidnaps Cecilia *Louie Pan part 12 - Jeremy Tricks Willie/Saving Cecilia *Louie Pan part 13 - Willie's Next Plan *Louie Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red" *Louie Pan part 15 - Jailbreak Helps Willie *Louie Pan part 16 - Big Chief Louie/I Had a Mother Once *Louie Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Captured by Willie *Louie Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Willie"/A Bomb! *Louie Pan part 19 - Louie Cares About Jailbreak *Louie Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Louie Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Willie is a Codfish *Louie Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Louie Pan Part 23 - Ending Credits Gallery Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Peter Pan Vlcsnap-1574283.png|Robyn Starling as Wendy Darling Jailbreak_emoji_movie.png|Jailbreak as Tinker Bell Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as John Darling Stanley 1.jpg|Stanley Griff as Michael Darling Willie the Giant.jpg|Willie the Giant as Captain Hook Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6450.jpg|Grumpy as Mr. Smee Mufasa 1.jpg|Mufasa as Tick-Tock Crocodile Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Nibs Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Cubby Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo and Quincy.png|Quincy as the Twins Arnold.jpg|Arnold as Slightly Tommy.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Tootles Candace_flynn_1.png|Candace Flynn as Red Haired Mermaid Spirit44.png|Bridgette Oshinomi as Other Red Haired Mermaid Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Yellow Haired Mermaid MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as Other Yellow Haired Mermaid Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Black Haired Mermaid StacyGivesAdvice.png|Stacy Hirano as Other Black Haired Mermaid Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Tiger Lily Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as the Indian Chief LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Nana Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as George Darling Merida web small.jpg|Merida as Mary Darling 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as the Pirate with Accordion Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs